


Domesticity

by MikkiNigatsu9



Series: MakoHaru Week 2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Coach Tachibana Makoto, Fluff, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Olympic Medalist Haru, Post-Olympics, Tokyo - Freeform, harumako, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkiNigatsu9/pseuds/MikkiNigatsu9
Summary: Makoto and Haru move into a Tokyo condo together, ready to enjoy their new lives as an engaged couple. There's only one problem. Makoto may have lost Haru's Olympic medals.-Prompt: Free Day!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My last contribution for MakoHaru Week! It's been fun!

     Panic surges Makoto as he rummages through the remaining unopened boxes, coming across pillow covers, kitchenware, and clothes—everything he's _not_ looking for. Leaving the items scattered across the floor of his and Haru’s newly furnished living room, Makoto paces into the exercise room again. He sees the treadmill, the weights, the bookcase of fitness texts, but no boxes. Makoto’s face goes pale as reality sets in. Haru’s medals are gone! Despite Makoto double-checking, triple-checking, every box to make sure their belongings were packed and accounted for before the move. 

Haru was so busy these last few days, doing interviews and photo shoots for various sports magazines, and they couldn't prolong their move since the lease was up for their old apartment. So Makoto made himself responsible for the last stage of their move. But with him working as a substitute P.E. teacher at a local junior high alongside his main job as a children's' swim coach, it was probably inevitable he'd neglect something. And yet, Makoto can't excuse himself for losing, or hopefully just misplacing, the physical symbols of Haru's achievements. The medals are only material, but they're still important.

Crossing back into the cluttered living room, Makoto notes the faint smell of fried mackerel wafting in from the kitchen. Haru is making lunch. Here they are, in the condo they bought together, their furniture and utilities mostly settled. They can finally bask in their lives as an engaged couple. Makoto waited for this day for so long. He can't ruin it! While this whole medal incident is bad, it's certainly not the worst situation to be in.

After tidying up the mess he made and hanging the remainder of their clothes in the closet of their bedroom, Makoto paces past the living room and into the kitchen. Haru’s at the counter, back turned to Makoto, scooping rice from the cooker into two small bowls.

“Um, Haru.” Makoto hesitates. He doubts Haru will be upset when he tells him, but shame nags Makoto’s spirit nonetheless. “I can’t find your medals.”

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Haru glances over the shoulder at Makoto. "I shipped them to my parents" he explains, bringing the bowls of rice to their table for two where a plate of fried mackerel pieces is already set in the center. Haru glances at Makoto again, and then again shortly after breaking contact. His cheeks are a rosy color, but he doesn't seem flustered.

Haru never warmed up to his role as a public figure, but he has almost no choice being one after representing Japan on the world's athletic stage. Haru's done dozens of interviews—TV and magazine—since winning several gold medals with Team Japan in freestyle and relay at last year's Olympics. His public appearances were mainly with Rin and the rest of the team, Rin being the most talkative and Haru keeping a low profile—trying to anyway. But despite Rin's enthusiasm, interviewers gravitated to Haru, wanting to know the "real" Nanase Haruka. Not that Haru would ever share more than his reasons for swimming and how great his friends and teammates are. Haru wants to be known as a swimmer and nothing more, but the pull of the public eye demands more. It demands a display of charisma, energy, and openness. And that's simply asking too much, so Haru says.

The medals are probably reminders of that stressful world. Makoto completely understands, but he thinks there’s more to it. He can tell by Haru’s shifting eyes, the growing blush on Haru’s face, and that slightly tensed frame. There’s something deeper here.

Makoto simply watches as Haru returns to the stovetop and transfers the stir-fried vegetables from the pan into a serving bowl. He waits for Haru to bring the vegetables to the table before speaking.

“Why?” Makoto steps closer to the table, hands gripping the back of the chair. “I know you’re proud of your accomplishments.”

Haru places a set of chopsticks next to each bowl of rice. "You know the reason."

“I know part of the reason.”

Haru averts his eyes and reaches behind to untie his apron. “Because when I’m here, I’m not Nanase the Olympic Medalist. I’m…” His lips part and close again like the words are on his tongue and keep retreating. He turns his back to Makoto, draping his apron over the other chair. “Here, I’m your husband. I don’t want to be anything else.”

Makoto's throat tightens, threatening a well of tears. His chest could burst from all the radiant light Haru put there. They're not even married yet and Haru's already calling himself Makoto's _husband_. Makoto wonders if this means he should get rid of his “Haru magazines” too— _he has every issue_. But he quickly discards the thought. He’ll keep that secret!

Makoto curls his arms around Haru's torso, pulling Haru's back to his chest. He does it slowly, not wanting to come off as too excited. Every day he finds reasons to love Haru more. He can't always pinpoint them, but they always pop up. Today is no exception. "I feel the same," Makoto whispers, pressing a kiss on Haru's warm cheek, then on his neck. "When I'm here, I'm not Coach Tachibana."

"Actually," Haru places a hand on Makoto's arm. "I wouldn't mind being coached by you."

Makoto lifts his lips from Haru's skin. "Coached?"

Haru sighs, “If you don’t get it, never mind.”

“Huh?” Makoto’s embrace loosens, making it easy for Haru to wriggle out. He searches for possible answers but it takes a few long seconds before he conjures anything coherent. It can’t be that Haru wants Makoto to train him. If anything Haru was referring to...roleplay?

_No!_ Makoto rejects the idea before his imagination runs wild. No way would he ruin their wholesome lunchtime with lustful musings.

Haru takes his seat, casting a seductive smirk at Makoto. Settling in his own seat, Makoto holds the exchange, letting his features mirror Haru's, only for them to break with a chuckle. Makoto can't help it. Haru's desires are too contagious. He starts thinking there's a third reason Haru shipped off his medals. After all, it makes no sense for a beginners' coach to "instruct" a decorated swimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
